


carry me back home (with all your love)

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jisung babying minho, stubborn minho (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho gets injured and Jisung is there to baby him.





	carry me back home (with all your love)

**Author's Note:**

> (i suck at titles and summaries (and fics))

Jisung locks the door behind him, feet slipping into a pair of house slippers before walking towards the sofa. Dropping his bag onto the floor, Jisung flops face down on his stomach, face meeting a blue pillow which smells like vanilla — his favorite scent, on his favorite person. Smiling into the pillow, he feels a portion of stress and tiredness relieve from himself.

 

He had just gotten home from an intense 6 hours of music producing just to meet a deadline and god was he tired as hell. He can't wait for dinner later, maybe they could have pizza or some take out.

 

Feeling his eyes getting heavier and heavier, he rolls over with an arm over his eyes, he sighs.

 

And then his phone pings and he groans before taking it out from his pocket.

  


_felix lee_

 

hey

can you like

come to the dance studio??

 

..why?

i just got home and it's no time

for a dance session lix pls

 

uhhh

don't mean to alarm you but

your bf sprained his ankle and is laughing it off despite it looking like it hurts so much

 

he WHAT

 

...yea

he keep saying he's fine

that he can walk home himself

 

uGH HE—

nvm keep him there

i'm omw!!

  
  


Jisung gets up from the couch in seconds and dashes out the door. They only live 10 minutes away from the dance studio so if Jisung runs fast enough, he should be able to reach in half the usual time.

 

For someone who was so close to dozing off as soon as he crashed onto the sofa, Jisung definitely ran as if he's filled with adrenaline (pumped by love and worry, perhaps).

 

He reaches the dance studio in 4 minutes, out of breath and honestly he's feeling more awake now than after having 3 cans of red bull earlier before the producing session.

 

Looking up at the front of the 3-storey shop lot, Jisung catches his breath before continuing up the stairs to the top floor. There's a lift but he couldn't be bothered when nothing else if on his mind except for his boyfriend.

 

Taking the last step, he enters the dance studio unceremoniously. “LEE MINHO!” Jisung shouts before catching his breath, crouched forward with his hands resting on his knees. His eyes darts around the room, he forgot that there may be others around but he only sees Felix, then Hyunjin, on the floor with a smiley Minho waving right at him.

 

Honestly, how can Minho be smiling so dumbly when he's injured, Jisung just wants to go across the studio and kiss that smile off his face.

 

But instead, he shakes his head and strides across the dance studio. He's not gonna be nice and easy on this stubborn boyfriend of his when the older is taking this so lightly. It seems like a mere sprain which may not be as serious but an injury is still an injury and Jisung can't help but worry. 

 

Jisung squats down to meet the other three who were leaning against the wall of mirrors. “Why didn't you call me?” he questions, intending to sound disappointed but instead it comes out soft laced with concern and worry. (His initial plan of being all naggy and stern falling away within seconds as soon as he meets Minho's eyes.)

 

“Hey you, baby.” Minho smiles sheepishly, cheeks perking up causing his eyes to turn into crescents.

 

Jisung reaches out to push his boyfriend's slightly sweaty bangs away from his eyes, the gesture small but filled with care. “Don't you baby me,” he adds and let out a sigh, “Not when you're the injured baby right here.”

 

Felix and Hyunjin who were seated on each side of Minho just looked at each other, sharing a knowing look and nod before standing up.

 

Clearing his throat, Hyunjin spoke up, “So uh do you need us to help you carry him home?”

 

“Yeah, we were gonna leave anyways.” Felix added.

 

“Nah, it's alright. I'll take this big baby away from you guys now.” Jisung shakes his head and refuses their offer.

 

Felix and Hyunjin help them off the floor and to the lift before saying their goodbyes and returning back to the studio. Minho leans into Jisung’s side, arms clung around the younger’s waist and head tucked in the curve of his shoulder.

 

Looking up, Minho places a kiss on Jisung’s cheek, “Sorry..and thank you.” He smiles and Jisung's heart just melts and he nods in reply.

  
  
  
  


“Ugh hyung, when did you get so heavy.”

 

Minho was being piggyback by Jisung on the journey home. Earlier Minho assured he still can walk with Jisung supporting him but after a few steps Jisung could tell it was painful. So Jisung decided he would piggyback his boyfriend back home no matter how much Minho protested because he's a stubborn person.

 

“Cause I'm fed with your overflowing love ever since we started dating.” Minho giggled on Jisung’s back.

 

Jisung’s cheeks start to flush at how cheesy and embarassing that sounded and is glad that Minho can't see his expression right now. “Am I feeding you too much then? Feed you less so you won't be heavy?”

 

“Noooo don't! I love being heavy.” Minho retorted and swayed left and right causing Jisung to almost lose his balance. It's not easy carrying someone heavier and taller (even if it's just like an inch or two).

 

Their walk back was quiet for a while before Jisung asked, “So why didn't you accept Felix or Hyunjin’s help to take you home? They could've piggyback you back too.”

 

Minho hummed in thought, “I doubt..Felix can carry anyone except Changbin? And Hyunjin's just too tall.” He smiles to himself, proud of his answer.

 

“Lee Minho..are you calling me short?” Jisung scoffed.

 

Clicking his tongue, the older leaned down closer, “Nope, I'm just implying you're perfect for me,” placing a kiss on his forehead before resting his head comfortably in the crook of Jisung's neck.

 

“Did hurting your ankle cause you to be this cheesy hyung?” Jisung laughs in amusement and nudges Minho.

  
  
  
  


They were a few minutes away from their place when Minho pointed out the ice cream parlor. It's been quite a long walk and Jisung could use an ice cream to cool off.

 

“Do you think ice cream would make it better?”

 

“No harm trying. Also don't lie, you'd want one too,  Jisungie.”

  
  


Jisung was headed towards the booth by the window to let Minho down. “I'm gonna get you your usual mint chocolate chip ok?”

 

There's a whine and protest, “Nooo I wanna see what they have!” Honestly injured whiny Minho is rare but Jisung doesn’t mind since Minho tolerates and accommodates Jisung when he's the one being whiny. Whiny baby Minho was really adorable too, maybe a little too adorable for Jisung to comprehend.

 

Jisung adjusts Minho on his back, who was slowly sliding down his back. He walks slowly from one end to the other to let the other see and decide on the 31 flavors there. The place was pretty empty, a few people at the other corner and there wasn't any line. The employee waiting to serve them had a pleasant smile and it seemed like he was watching them in adoration.

 

“Hyung, you know what you want?”

 

“Yeap! Mint chocolate chip!”

 

“HYUNG.”

 

The employee heard them and had to stifle his laugh before taking their orders. Jisung wanted to go to the booth and leave Minho as he paid but since they're already standing, a minute or two more would be fine.

 

They pay and settle down at the booth by the window, right by the entrance. “Jisung ah, say ah~” Minho holds out a spoon of his ice cream for Jisung to eat, who does.

 

“Thank you again. I didn't want to rely and burden on them both earlier.”

 

“It's okay, you'd do the same for me anyways.”

 

“You're right. I love you.”

 

“Me too.”

  


When they get home, Jisung tends to Minho's swollen ankle and scolds him a little more for being careless despite knowing it's not something they can avoid since he's a dancer. Jisung cooks for Minho and they have ramen for dinner because it's one of the only things Jisung knows how to cook (without burning down their kitchen).

 

It being a Friday means they have the weekend to stay in and let Minho recover. There's definitely a lot of babying Jisung has to do but he'll be enjoying it, thinking about it already putting a huge grin on his face.  


The grin that then gets kissed away by Minho who was watching him, sharing a few more kisses as they cuddled on the sofa before getting ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending seemed abrupt ahhhh


End file.
